Son of Krypton (Film)
Son of Krypton '''is an upcoming film that is a story adaptation of the superhero, Superman. It is directed by David F. Sandberg & Christopher Nolan. Appearances '''Featured Characters: * Superman (Kal-El) '' '''Supporting Characters: * Jor-El '' * Lara Lor-Van '' '' * Johnathan Kent '' '' * Martha Kent '' '' * Lois Lane '' '' '''Antagonists: * Zod's Krypton Military '' ** Dru-Zod '' '' ** Faora Hu-Ul '' '' ** Jax-Ur '' '' * Lex Luthor '' '' '''Other Characters: * Alura In-Ze '' * Betta Zor-El '' '' * Kara Zor-El '' '' * Vril Dox (Brainiac) '' '' '''Locations: * Earth-454 '' ** Krypton '' '' *** Kandor '' '' ** Earth *** United States of America **** Kansas ***** Metropolis ****** Smallville ****** Hibbardsville Synopsis ''(Krypton, Kandor)'' Lara Lor-Van is looking out of a window as the sun rises in the air. Jor-El walks to her and stands by her while putting his hand on her shoulder as she holds an infant Kal-El. "Jor... Is he beautiful?" Lara Lor-Van asks in comfort. Jor-El looks at Kal-El as Lara holds him. "He's beautiful, hon. I can't wait to raise him as one of my-" Jor-El goes silent as he sees Kandor out of the window being covered by a giant shadow. A lady, Alura In-Ze runs into Jor-El and Lara-Lor Van's door, opening it in a hurry. "Jor... You need to see this!" Alura exclaimed. Jor-El walks to Alura, "Stay with her. Please!" Jor walks away as Alura stays with Lara. He walks outside to see a giant skull ship. "People of Krypton. My name is Brainiac. I am here to SAVE your planet..." Everyone looks up at the ship in fear. "Prepare for your eternal life..." The skull ship pulls out robot tentacles and it lands on the ground of Kandor. Jor, shocked, runs to both Alura and Lara. "What's happening, Jor??!" Lara says in a worried tone. "It's Brainiac, Lara. The stories were true, his invasion will destroy this planet and we need to leave!" Jor-El explained before being stopped with an arm pull by Lara. "Jor... We only have pods for three people. We only have one planet and that is New Krypton. We can't go..." Lara explained. Jor-El, saddened by this realization, looks at Kal. He signs and turns to Alura. "Alura, take us to the pods with Kara and Betta" Jor demanded to Alura. This cuts to Alura heading Jor and Laura to the pod room along with a young Kara and a 13-year old Betta. As they make it to the pods, they see Brainiac's robots. Jor takes out his pistols and shoots the three, scaring the two kids and they hide behind Alura. "It's okay, Jor got this under control," Alura said. Jor unlocks the pod for Kal. "Lara" Jor says before looking to see Lara looking at Kal with sadness. "Jor... We won't get to see him. Our boy, growing up..." Lara starts to water tears out of her eyes. Jor slowly but surely takes Kal. "We'll get to see him again... soon" Jor explained. He puts Kal inside the pod. "Goodbye, my son. Let your dreams and hopes stay with you, my son" Jor says comfortingly as Lara's tears fall. "Is our codex in it?" Lara asked. "Yes. He'll remember us" Jor responded. Alura bends down to Kara and Betta level. "Kara, Betta... Listen to me. You keep each other safe. Alright?" "But mom...? Aren't you coming with us?" Betta asked in a worried tone. Alura pauses before responding. "I'm sorry Betta but you have to play my role now... I can't go with you. There's not enough room" "What? Mom?! No please no!" Betta says as her sister cries in response as she holds her earless stuffed bear. Betta hugs Alura as she cries. "Please... Don't go" "I'm sorry Betta but please... you have to be strong. Strong for me, for your sister, for your father... For the Zor-El name..." She explained to Betta as she shakes her head yes to her mom in response. Brainiac's robots are heard busting through the pod chamber doors. Kara and Betta run to their pods and hides in them. Jor takes out his blaster pistol as Lara closed to the chamber along with both Kara and Betta chambers closing. All three fire up and the roof open, revealing a red sky. The pods begin to rise as Kara and Betta see Brainiac's robots shooting the door open and fighting with Jor-El before Jor is shot by them. The robots then start firing at both Lara and Alura, killing him. Causing both Betta and Kara to scream before being blasted in the air. Outside of space, many pods are seen flying to space but then Krypton explodes and causes Kara and Betta to separate from Kal-El. Betta realizes this and screams, "KAL!" ---- ''(2013)'' Lex Luthor is sitting at a couch, drinking a martini. He looks out from a giant glass window outside the night as he looks at the Daily Planet. A female girl wearing work clothes walk to Lex Luthor and tap on his shoulder. "Mr. Luthor?" The female asks. "Yes, Ms. Graves?" Luthor responds to her. She responds in a confirming tone, "People are waiting for you in a meeting Mr. Luthor" "Make the meeting wait. I came here to see what's about to happen" Lex says. A helicopter is flying near to the top of the Daily Planet. Three men in black armor and black ski masks pulls out a small RPG and aims it at the moving helicopter. They fire the RPG and it strikes the helicopter's propellers, causing the helicopter to land on the roof of the Daily Planet. A female, Lois Lane, is hanging out of the helicopter from the door. Trying to hold on from falling, she attempts to climb onto the helicopter, only for the door to snap off. She closes her eyes as she falls and screams before feeling someone carry her. She sees a man with a symbol on his chest. Superman, the son of Krypton. Cast '''Main: * Henry Cavill as Superman * Vanessa Hudgens as Lois Lane * Jessie Eisenberg as Lex Luthor Supporting: * Hugh Jackman as Jor-El * Charlize Theron as Lara Lor-Van * Li Gong as Martha Kent * Mark Harmon as Johnathan Kent Trivia * The creator confirmed that Superman's symbol will change in next sequels if successful. * This Superman is based on the New 52' Superman. Gallery B5Ie3lD.jpg Son Of Krypton.png Son of Krypton Poster.jpg 12-man-of-steel.w700.h700.jpg Lex Luthor.png Category:DC Films Category:Films Category:Earth-454 Category:Undead Jastus Category:Son of Krypton (Film Series)